code geass Luna of the empire
by ryan456
Summary: Female Lelouch gets discovered by Clovis
1. Chapter 1

Prince Clovis is in his car as it goes towards Ashford Academy. Bartley says" why are we going to this school for"

Clovis says" we are here to promote art week, see students art work, choose a winner shake hands that kind of thing"

Bartley says" alright"

The car stops moving and they come out of the car and stop 3 students, one male, two females, the male had blue hair and the one female had ginger hair the other had dark green and the blue haired one says" hello your highness, my name is Rivalz and I am a member of the student council and will be showing you around today"

The ginger haired one says"" my name is Shirley and I am also a member of the council"

The dark green haired girl says" and I am Nina"

Clovis says" I would have thought that the student council would have more members"

Rivalz says" well we do have 2 more members but they are dealing with the budget in the council room"

Clovis says"and who are they so I don't embarrass myself"

Rivalz says" right the other two are female, Milly Ashford who is blonde and her girlfriend Luna Lamperouge who has ravenblack hair"

Clovis thinks, that sounds familiar. He says"lead the way then"

The group walks until they reach the building. they enter and walk up a set of stairs when they hear one voice go" Milly you are not making tomorrow wear swimsuit day"

Milly responds" why not Luna, it will be fun"

Luna responds" no it wont"

Milly says" your a spoil sport"

Luna says" why becuase I refuse to wear a swimsuit that you will no doubt pick out in front of all the males in the school"

They are interrupted when the group walks into the room and Clovis looks at Luna and says" sister is that you, I thought you were dead"

Luna's eyes widen and Clovis continues" it is you, after all these years"

Rivalz says"wait your a princess, Luna"

Luna didn't answer and Clovis says" I have to tell Cornelia, Euphie and Schneizel about this they will be over the moon"

Luna says" Clovis what are you doing here anyway"

Clovis says" I am here to help promote art week but who would of thought I would find my sister instead"  
The a maid comes in with a brown haired girl comes into the room and the girl says" can you and Milly stop arguing, I can hear you from our dorm"

Luna responds" sorry but she was trying to make a swimsuit day"

The girl laughs and Clovis says" Nunnally is that you"  
Nunnally says" big brother Clovis is that you"  
Clovis says" yes it is" he hugs Nunnally and continues" lets get some privacy"

Milly says" sure, everyone out"

Hours later, Clovis says as leaving the room" I will visit again, I promise"

Clovis leaves and Milly walks in as he leaves and walks over to Luna and hugs her and says" so what now"

Luna says" well it will only be a matter of time before he tells father and who knows what father make me do"

Milly says" maybe he wont do anything"

Luna says" I would like to believe that but I don't"

Meanwhile in Pendragon, Cornelia just got of the phone with Clovis and walks over to Ephuie and says" I just got some good news from Clovis"

Ephuie says" and that is"

Cornelia says" that both Luna and Nunnally are alive"

Ephuie starts to jump up and down before saying" wait they were alive this whole time and it toke him this long to find them were where they"

Cornelia says" under that idoits nose, they went to Ashford Academy and went by Lamperouge"

Ephuie says" oh, can we visit them"

Cornelia says" of course"

Then the Emperor walks in and says" so Cornelia you heard the news from Clovis"

Cornelia says" yes I did father"

The emperor responds" good, I am leaving her in your care, I know she was good at strategy as a child and under your tutolig could be great"

Cornelia says" yes father"

The emperor then says" I am sending Schneizel to collect her after Clovis gives his speech about being them alive that we all know he will make"

The next day. Milly and the others are siting in the council room watching the news when it gets interrupted by a newscast that shows Clovis standing in the middle of a stage in a white outift and he says" yesturday was a great day because we found the two thought dead princess, Luna and Nunnally, please comeout Luna"

Luna steps out and is wearing a black dress that is sleeveless and stops just above her knees and she says" yes I have returned and would like to thank the Ashfords for looking out for me"

The broadcast ends. Jeremiah after watching this gets up and walks towards into the hallways when he bumps into prince Clovis and princess Luna and he says" its good to see you alive princess, I used to be a guard of your mother, I consider my failure to protect her greatest failure"  
Luna says" Jeremiah is that you"

Jeremiah says" you remember me princess"

Luna responds" yes and can you tell me everything you know about it"

Jeremiah says" all I know is that the empress ordered the guard that night so who ever it was she trusted them enough to be alone with them"

Luna says" I see, Clovis how good would you say Jeremiah is in a Knightmare"

Clovis responds" one of the best in area 11"

Luna says" then Jeremiah will you be my knight"

Jeremiah says" are you sure"

Luna says" yes, I would rather have someone I know, if thats okay with you Clovis"  
Clovis says" yes thats alright with me"

Luna says" good, once they tell me to pick one I will pick you"

Then Schneizel appears and says" hello their Luna how you have grown"

Luna responds" good to see you two Schneizel"

Schneizel responds and says" I am here to take you back to the homeland, also father told me to tell you that you will be working under Cornelia and that you need to pick a knight but from your talk with Jeremiah I guess you already made up your mind, also he wants a private chat with you when you get back"  
Luna says" okay"

Schneizel says" now we will board the Avalon and take you there"

Luna says" first, Jeremiah please kneel"  
Jeremiah does so and Clovis wishpers to one of the guards and they return a minate later with a sword and she preses it to Jeremiah shoulders and says" do you swear, to never harm any innocents, do you swear to defend me at the cost of your own life"

Jeremiah says" yes your highness"

Luna cotinues" then I dub you Sir Jeremiah Gottwald"

Couple hours later in the Emperor study, the emperor is siting behind his desk when the doors open and Luna comes in and he says" welcome back"

Luna says" is that all you have to say to a daughter you thought dead"

The emperor laughs and says" unlike the rest of the royal family, I knew you were alive and at Ashford and also your relationship with his granddaughter"  
Luna's eyes widen and the emperor continues" don't worry I wont do anything, after all thats the one thing I cant diside is who you go out with, also I have so many children that I don't have to worry about alliances and heirs so go ahead, now I trust Schneizel has told you that you will be working under Cornelia, "

Luna nods and he continues" well you will help her in the conquest of northen Africa and the middle east, she will land you some forces to test you"

Luna says" of course and where is Cornelia"

Emperor continues " she is waiting outside also I should let you know that you can have the ares villa back but you might as well stay with Cornelia for the moment while she turns you  
Luna leaves the study and walks into Cornelia and Cornelia says" its good to see you again, now lets start your training in a month we are going to war"

Luna says" can you take me to Euphie"

Cornelia nods and they both walk of.

They eventally reach the li Britannia mansion and they walk in. They see Euphie watching the tv when she turns around and jumps of the chair she is siting on and hugs her. Luna says" can you let go"

Euphie says" no, the last time I did you went to Japan"  
Cornelia laughs and says" Euphie you have to, she will be training under me for a month"  
Euphie says" oh, it is good to see you again


	2. Chapter 2

One month later. In the city of Tangier. Luna is getting of the plane with Jeremiah, Liliana and Marika at her back, when a solider with short brown hair comes up to her and says" princess, I welcome you to Tangier, I am general Alexander and I have been put it charge of your forces"

Luna says" its nice to meat you Alexander, can you tell me the situation report"  
Alexander says" of course but I think that should wait till we are in the command center"

Luna says" of course"

They group walk towards the command center and they enter. They all sit down and Luna says" now the information"

Alexander says" of course, yesturday your older brother Caradoc conquered this city and he is moving down south to conquer Marrakesh, your other brother Henry is moving his forces to attack Bou-Arta, our force has been ordered to put pressure by trying to conquer Oran, we have a few Knightmare squads and your sister have left some Gloucesters for your personal guard to use, any questions"  
Luna says" what are the knightmares they use"

Alexander responds" they have the ugliest Knightmares ever, they have 3 leg things and are over sized and slow, not a real threat for any decent pilot"

Luna says" how far is Oran from here"

Alexander says" A couple of days, your highness"  
Luna says" and how long will it take for us to get ready to move"

Alexander says" a day your highness"

Luna responds" good, start and can you get someone to show me to the commutation room"

Alexander says" of course, private get in here"

Then a solider comes in and says" yes General"

Alexander says" show the princess to the commutation room"

The solider says" yes General"  
Luna gets up and says" Jeremiah, Marika and Liliana, you can help the others pack up ready for move"  
The 3 say in unison" yes your highness"

Luna is then lead by the private to the commutation room. She walks in and says to the private" that will be all"

The private salutes and says" yes your highness" and then leaves.

Luna walks to the phone and calls Milly. Milly picks up and says" who is this"

Luna says" its me Milly"

Milly yells" you haven't called me in a month and that's all you say, I mean I thought you forgot about me"

Luna says" sorry but Cornelia was training me like crazy, so I didn't have the time or energy to call you"  
Milly says" that's okay but where are you"  
Luna says" in Tangier"

Milly shouts" what are you doing there"

Luna says" I am helping in the war"  
Milly says" you better not die or I will take it out on the school"  
Luna says" then I better not for their sanity, anyway did you find someone to replace me yet"

Milly says" yes, Kallen Stadtfeld, she is sick most of the time so she skips a lot"

Luna says" and how is everyone"

Milly says" Nunnally misses you, Rivalz keeps saying that he hates you were found because now he needs to get a job, Nina is still on her computer most of the time and Shirley is still fun to tease, now before you start you know I wont do anything"

Luna says" then stop doing it"

Milly says" no its fun, right now I will make tomorrow cross-dressers day"

Luna says" send picks"

Milly says" of course"

Luna says" and could you tell Nunnally I love her and will try to visit soon"

Milly says" of course"  
Luna says" thanks and I am going now so bye"  
Milly says" bye"

The next day at Ashford Kallen walks into the student lounge to see Milly, Shirley and Nina in suits and Rivalz in a dress and she walks in and says" why are you dressed like that"  
Rivalz says" Milly and her girlfriend had a fight and she toke it out on us"

Milly takes a pick and Rivalz says" what was that before"

Milly says" she asked for picks"

Rivalz eyes widen and he shouts" she didn't try to stop you, some friend"

Milly responds" no, probably because she just landed in Tangier and jet lag"  
Shirley says" whats she doing there"

Milly answers" to help the invasion"

Kallen asks" who are you talking about"

Milly says" oh right, Luna she was the vice president before her older brother Clovis found her alive and is now leading men in Tangier"

Kallen thinks, wait could it be. She says" Luna vi Britannia are you talking about"  
Then Nunnally comes in and says" you talking about big sis"

Kallen thinks, so these guys are buddy buddy with an imperial princess which could give me a good chance to kill her. Milly says" Luna says" she loves you and will try to visit soon"  
Nunnally says" I hope its soon I miss her, its fun seeing Clovis again but its not the same as seeing big sis"  
Shirley says" well we all miss her"

Rivalz says" not all Kallen never meet her"

Shirley yells" you know what I mean"

Rivalz says" no need to yell"

Kallen says" back up a minute, you making everyone cross dress because you got into a fight how bad was it"

Milly responds" well the fight was because she didn't like the fact I teased over people and asked me to stop I refused"

Kallen says" and for that minor thing you" her mouth gets covered by Shirley and Shirley whisperers" don't say anything like that or we may have to wear swimsuits tomorrow"

Meanwhile in Tangier. Luna was walking into the command center to spot Alexander and she says" is everything packed up"

Alexander says" yes and your brother Clovis sent a reporter to help document you forces"

Luna says" did he give a reason"

Alexander says" he said, since your other siblings had reporters covering their work, he said you should to"

Luna says" whats this reporters name"

Alexander says" Diethard Reid, and he is waiting for you in your study"

Luna says" alright, once I have finished talking to this Diethard Reid we will be moving out"  
Luna walks towards her study and walks in and sees Diethard Reid siting in front of her desk. She says" welcome Diethard Reid I hear my brother sent you, I am wondering why you choose to come here, I mean you don't look like a war reporter"  
Diethard says" I get a chance to document the journey of a princess thought dead and how she and her forces work in the war against the Mef and African union"

Luna says" at least your honest, well get ready we are going to move out at once"

Diethard says" of course your highness"

Couple of days a while away from the city of Oran. The trucks stop and Luna says" tell everyone to get in their knightmares"

Alexander says" of course and what Knightmare should I get in"

Luna says" your a general so you can have a Gloucester"

Alexander says" of course"

Couple of minutes later everyone is in their Knightmeres. Luna is in a black Gloucester, with a machine gun strapped to its back with a jousting lance in its left hand, and has a cape with a Britannian flag on it, the ones behind her are black and have jousting lances and machine gun straped to their back but their capes are just black. Luna moves her Gloucester out of the base and the rest follow then a group of Sutherland appear and she says" R team move to attack the city from the right, S team try to move undetected and attack from behind, K team attack from left, rest with me"

The 3 team leaders all shout" yes your highness"

Luna and her knights charge into the city when she spots a Bamide and it fires its cannon and Luna dodges and she says" your weren't kidding Alexander they are ugly" she moves her Gloucester closer to the Bamide it continues to fire as the rest of the knights dodge its attacks. Luna pulls out her gun and moves under it and fires destroying one of the parts that connect its leg to the Knightmare and moves out from under as the Knightmare falls over and blows up. Jeremiah says" to big to be effective and is an insult to Knightmare's wouldn't you agree Marika"  
Marika says" definitely"

Then a group of Bamides appear and start firing Luna says" use your slash harkens to get up the buildings" The group use their slash harkens and they attach to the top of a building and it pulls them up, they start running up it till they activate their land spinners and shout up the building while the Bamides fire they missles at them. Then a group of Sutherlands appear and fire on them destroying them. Luna says" we have to move to the city hall chances are the commanders are they"

Jeremiah says" of course"

Luna and her team then jump of the building and land on the ground and start speeding through the city when 3 Bamides appear and the Gloucesters pull out their guns and all open fire on them blowing them up. They eventually get to the city hall and Luna says" hello anyone in there"

Then a group of men come out and throw there arms in the air and one says" I surrender"

Luna says" take they forces prisoner, remember to treat them as pow's nothing less"

Jeremiah responds" yes your highness"

The next day in the student lounge. Milly, Kallen, Nina and Shirley are watching the news, the reporter says" news just in from yesterday, the African union has just suffered 3 major deafeats, they lost Marrakesh to prince Caradoc the 5th prince, Bou-Arta to prince Henry the 7th prince and lost Oran to the newcomer Princess Luna the 3rd princess"

Milly says" thats our Luna her first battle and its a victory"

Nina says" I wonder what she is going to do to the prisoners"

Rivalz says" knowing her treat them decently and if they good enough offer a chance to join, she never turns down talent"

Nina says" well I trust she treats them kindly but she might not offer them a place because there Knightmares aren't that good so no real test of worth"

Kallen thinks, even though I hate to admit it but there Knightmares are no where near as good as Britannia's and no one would wast a Knightmare testing if a prisoner was any good


	3. Chapter 3

Luna is siting in the city hall when Jeremiah comes through the doors and says" your highness, we have received orders to move forward and attack the city of Tunis"

Luna responds" did they say any reason why"

Jeremiah says" it is the most defended city in northern Africa, it is a rallying point for all forces that have already lost a engagement, so they saying we need to take it out before it becomes to much of a threat"

Luna says" alright tell Alexander to prepare the forces to move out, we are going to avoid every other city in the way and go straight to Tunis"

Jeremiah says" of course your highness"

Meanwhile on the Island of Cyprus. Cornelia is walking into her G-1 base and sees Darlton walk up to her and Cornelia says" so are the forces ready for the invasion of Aleppo"

Darlton says" yes your highness but may I ask why we didn't attack Jerusalem"

Cornelia says" becuase we would get in trouble with the pope and we don't want that"

Darlton says" of course"  
Cornelia says" also if we strike through quick enough we can get to there capital and force them into surrender"

Darlton says" if I may ask your highness but why did you send princess Luna to attack Tunis so quickly, I mean it isn't the capital of the African union"

Cornelia says" it may not be but it is the biggest city in northern Africa and is pretty much the capital of north Africa and would cause other city's to yield"

Darlton says" of course"

Cornelia says" also theys the fact they have the biggest force there and take it out in one blow"

A couple of days later outside Tunis. Luna is walks out of the truck. Then Jeremiah runs into her and says" your highness, I don't think you should take part in the first wave, we should thin they numbers first"

Luna says" alright, we don't know what they have up their sleeve"

Alexander walks up to them and says" your highness I would like to ask permission to lead the attack in your name, till you come on the battlefield yourself"

Luna says" of course"

An hour later, Alexander is in his Gloucester with a army of Sutherland's at his back. The group enter the city and get fired upon the group causing several Sutherland's to blow up. Alexander moves his Gloucester and charges towards the 3 Bamide's, he then moves his Gloucester under one of the Bamide and sticks his thrusts his spear straight up, he pulls it out and moves out from under it as it explodes. He then pulls out his machine gun and fires it into the backs of one of the two Bamide's and causing them to explode as Sutherland's fire from the front. Alexander says" keep moving"

Meanwhile in the city hall one commander yells" what are we going to do, we are outmatched"

Another man says" I told you packing all these Bamide's in city's was a bad idea now we are all going to die"

The first commander says" shut up, if you don't have anyideas be quiet"

Then someone says" why don't we blow up the city, take as many of them out with us"

The second man says" why would we do that"

The person responds" its better to be dead then a Britannian slave, would you curse the people the people of this city to become numbers, it is a honor to die in the name of Allah"

The second man says" we should give our men honorably deaths and die fighting not like cowards"

The commander says" I am guessing the bombs are already set"

The man says" yes they are"

The commander says" set them off"

The second man pulls out and a gun and says" I wont let you kill a city full of innocents"

but is shot through the chest and he notices the man who suggest blowing up the city did it and the man says" Allah will thank them for their sacrifice"

Alexander is moving through the city. When he spots a bright light comming towards him and he shouts over the coms" retreat"

All the forces move back but he gets fired on by a Bamide and it causes him to eject and it knocks him into the light.

Luna is back at the truck with her guard when they look at the light and notice it disappears. Jeremiah says" what was that"

Luna says" get in your Knightmare we are going to check it out"  
Luna an Jeremiah get into their Gloucester and move them towards the city but once they arrived they spot a big hole and Jeremiah says" what the hell"

Luna says" good thing we didn't go"

Jeremiah says" of course it is"

Back on Cyprus Cornelia is siting down and Guilford runs in and says" princess, your younger sister has just sent word, Tunis was completely destroyed all thats left is a ruin"

Cornelia says" cowards would rather blow themselves up then fight in honorable combat"

Guilford says" also a lot of her forces were caught in the blast, she wont be able to advance any further with out help"

Cornelia says" looks like the cowards got what they wanted, to weaken us, right I have to talk to father"

Guilford says" of course princess" Guilford leaves and Cornelia calls the emperor and he asks" what is it Cornelia"

Cornelia responds" the cowards of the african union decided to blow up Tunis and caught most of Luna's forces in it"  
The emperor responds" withdraw her, I mean to give her a noble title after all she did win one battle and its not her fault they blow up the city, I will send her to help Clovis in area 11"

Cornelia says" alright I will tell her that"

The emperor says" remember she has to come to me first"

Cornelia says" okay father"  
The next day Ashford. All the students are in the lounge when the channel they are watching changes and the news reporter says" breaking news, in the city of Tunis, was blown up by the defenders, luckly for us princess Luna decided not to go into the battle till she had a good sense of the battle field or else she might of been caught in the blast"

Rivalz says" they killed that many innocent for what just to slow down Britannia"  
Kallen thinks, I may hate Britannia but I would never harm innocents to do so.

Milly says" luckly Luna wasn't caught in it"

On the plane to Pendragon. Jeremiah says" I still cant believe we lost that many and Alexander in the attack"

Luna says" what idiot blows up a city with people in it"

Marika says" savages thats who"

Liliana says" no even they have more honor"

Luna says" lets try to be as quiet as possible for those that were killed in that massacre"

All 3 say in unison" yes your highness"  
Couple of days later in Pendragon. Luna walks up to her fathers thrown and says" you summoned me father"

The emperor says" yes I did child, I am naming you Duchess of new York and making you Sub- viceroy of area 11, Clovis says you can have a week of before you start but if he needs help you help him unless he doesn't ask"

Luna says" yes father"

The emperor says" you are dismissed"

The next day Lunas plane lands in area 11 and Luna walks out with Jeremiah, Marika and Liliana and see's Clovis standing and he says" hello there sister"

Luna says" hello Clovis, if you are planning a party, can it wait till tomorrow I want to see my friends first"

Clovis sighs and says" of course, do you need any transport"

Luna says" no me and my knights are fine"

A hour later Milly is siting in student lounge playing a game of cards with the others, none of them notice the door open and Luna walks in and sneaks behind Milly and hugs Milly and says" guess who"

Milly drops her cards and hugs Luna while saying" your back Luna" Then she lets go.

Rivalz says" brilliant now we can go gambling again"

Shirley says" no your not, Luna has probaly out grown illegal gambling"

Luna says"I haven't but it would be no fun now since everyone will lose on purpose just to please me"

Rivalz says" damn it so I still have to work"

Luna says" well as you know Clovis throws a lot of partys I can get you a job as a bar tender at one event"  
Rivalz hugs her and says" your the best"

Milly clears her throat and says" Luna this is Kallen the council member who replaced you once Clovis found you"

Luna responds" hi, your Richards daughter aren't you"

Kallen responds" how do you know my father"

Luna answers" your father is one of my older brothers friends"

Kallen answers "oh"

Milly says" what you doing back here anyway"

Luna answers" father has made me sub-viceroy starting next week, knowing Clovis I will be in partys most of the time"

Kallen thinks, damn with Clovis in charge the miltary did nothing, but with her they could start wiping out resistance cells, damn why do I have to act frail.

Milly says" Shirley go and collect Nunnally"

Shirley says" yes madman preisdent"

A little while later Shirley walks in with Nunnally and Nunnally asks" you wanted to see me Milly"

Milly says" they's someone here to see you"

Nunnally asks" who"

Luna answers" its me"  
Nunnally says" big sister your back"  
Shirley moves the chair closer and Nunnally hugs Luna and Nunnally says" I am not letting go ever, last time I did you went to war"

Luna says" Nunnally could you please let go, I want to sit down"

Nunnally says" alright"


	4. Chapter 4

Later that day. Luna walks into the Palace to see Clovis standing they with a bunch of dresses and she says" Clovis don't tell me you started cross dressing now", I swear he is a male version of Milly.

Clovis laughs and says" no, remember they is a party tomorrow and you have to pick something to wear"

Luna mutters" great"

Clovis not catching on to what she said continues" so we better start now"

Luna says" lets get this over with"

After a while of trying on dresses, Luna comes out in a black dress with straps over one of her shoulders. The top of it is full of gems and the it stops right above her knee and is pitch black cloth. Clovis says" thats the one"

Luna says" now can I stop trying on dresses now"

Clovis says" of course, take it off now so I can keep it safe for tomorrow"

Luna says" alright and can I invite some people"

Clovis says" of course, your friends from Ashford right, I will send the invites to their homes and some clothes for those who are poor"

Luna says" thank you and do you remember there names"  
Clovis says" Shirley, Nina, Milly and Rivalz wasn't it"

Luna says" yes"

Clovis says" good, I get right one that, remember tell your guard party clothes not army clothes"

Later at the Stadtfeld manor. Kallen is siting in her room. When Kallen's step mum comes in with a dress and says" here's the dress you are going to wear to the welcoming party for the new sub viceroy"

Kallen says" and why do I need to go to this party"

Kallen's step mum says" your the heir to the Stadtfeld family, it is a good chance to meet some suitors"

Kallen says" fine leave on the wardrobe"

Kallen's step mum puts the dress down and steps out of the room.

Kallen thinks, great I have to go to a party full of self serving nobles and play nice with them.

The next day. Clovis is wearing a purple outfit walking with Luna at his side, he says" how are you looking forward to your first party"

Luna says" cant wait for it to finish"

Clovis laughs and says" I hope by the end of it you will of changed your mind"  
Luna mutters" not likely"  
Meanwhile Shirley is in a yellow ball gown, Rivalz is in a blue suit, Milly is in a green dress and Nina is in a blue dress. Kallen is wearing a red dress and she spots them and walks over to them, she says" what are you guys doing here"

Rivalz says" prince Clovis invited us"  
Kallen says" why would he do that"

Milly says" probably because we are Luna's friends and she wanted us here"

Then a speaker says" presenting prince Clovis la Britannia and Luna vi Britannia"

Clovis and Luna walk out and Milly says" damn it, if I want her to dress up like that we argue for a week, Clovis does it in a day"

Nina says weakly" but when you ask her you do it for perverted reasons"

Milly says" shut-up"

Clovis gets up and says" I would like to start to say, welcome to area 11 Luna"

Luna responds" thank you Clovis"

Clovis says" lets get this party started"

Kallen walks off and gets a phone call and she answers it and Oghi says" where are you, don't you remember the plan was today"

Kallen says" shit, I forgot I be right they once I get out of these clothes"

Kallen walks off and Nina says" I wonder where she went of to"

Milly says" probaly got sick, on other news lets find Luna"  
Luna appears and says" you looking for me"  
Milly says" of course I am darling, now lets dance"  
Luna responds" wait are you sure"

Milly says" yes I am"  
Milly drags Luna of and starts dancing with her.

One noble looking on says" wait could it be our princess is into women"

Another one says" could very well be"

One says" how horrable"

Then Clovis appears behind them and says" you dare to insult a member of the royal family"

That noble says" sorry your highness please don't punish me"

Clovis was going to say something when Bartley walks up to him and says" your highness"

Clovis yells" what are you doing here"

Bartley whisperers" code r was stolen"

Clovis yells" you imbecile, tell the royal guard and pure bloods to deploy we need to retrive it now"  
Bartley says" should we ask the princess for help"

Clovis says" no she has a party to enjoy, besides we don't need help"  
Bartley says" of course"

Kallen and Nagata are siting in front of a truck and Nagata says" where were you"

Kallen says" at a party, with my bitch of a step mother"

Nagata says" oh"

Nagata looks and sees the helicopter and says" now what do we do"

Kallen says" remember that's why I am here"

Kallen walks into the back of the truck and gets into her Glasgow. The back opens up and she fires two slash harkens at the helicopter then a sutherland drops out of the sky and the pilot says" you dare oppose our great empire, surreneder now and you can defend your self in court"

Kallen jumps out and says" Nagata, I will hold them off"

Nagata says" alright I get this back to base"

The a Sutherland appears and shouts" pitaful 11". The truck disappears.

Kallen then gets one of her arms knock off by the the enemy Sutherland she runs of, after a while of trying to get away she hears a voice that says" go left"

She does so and says" now what"

The voice says" jump on the train"

Kallen does so and one Sutherland holds onto the train while the other trys to jump on top but gets shot by a new Sutherland and the one holding it gets shot at and ejects.

Kallen says" where did you get hold of a Sutherland"

They was no reply and she hears Oghi say" Kallen you alright, did that voice contact you to"

Kallen says" so he contacted you to"

Oghi responds" not just me"

Then the voice says" open up the truck and take what ever is inside as your own"

Kallen uses her Glasgow to open the truck and reveals several Sutherland's. Oghi says" damn thats a lot of Sutherland's"

The voice says" Glasgow pilot, how much energy do you have left"  
Kallen says" 15 minutes"

The voice says" recharge and you will play decoy"

Kallen says" okay". Kallen moves her Glasgow around when a group of Sutherland's start following her and they cross by a wall and bullets fly through the wall and destroys them. The voice says" do you have a map of the area"

Kallen says" yes I do but it has no landmarks"

The voice goes" it will do"  
Kallen moves her Glasgow under ground and she and the rest of the group fire their slash harkens into the air destroying the support knocking all the enemy Sutherlands down into a whole destroying them.

The one of the resistance members says" help unidentified Knightmare detected, its"

The voice cuts out,then another member says" shit its over here, its white"

That voice cuts out then she hears a fight going on and sees the voices Sutherland fighting against the white Knightmare she moves closer and fires her slash harkens at it and goes to punch it and she says" get out of here"

The Sutherland leaves and the white knightmare fires its slashharkens and force her eject.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Luna walks into the government building Luna walks into the Kewell office and says" you wanted to see me Kewell"

Kewell says" your highness, I know you are on vacation and all so I be quick, yesturaday your brother was murdered and we are in need of a new acting Viceroy, since you weren't going to be sub viceroy until next week, I am offering to take temperoy control till then but its your decision"

Luna says" allow me some time to think it over, now you said Clovis was murdered who do you think did it"

Kewell says" it had to be a solider since they manged to get into G-1 undetected it would have been a solider, he was the only one murdered, so it means Bartley and the others abandoned him"

Luna says" I want you to find possible suspects and has Bartley been arrested"

Kewell says" that he has, but unfortunately no matter how hard we interrogate him he claims to have no memory"

Luna says" damn, well good day"  
Luna then walks out and a blonde haired girl walks walks in and says" my lord, I think this is the perfect opportunity to get rid of the honorary Britannian system"

Kewell says" one step ahead of you Amanda, its such a shame Jeremiah had to resign before this day, but we cant use Suzaku since they say he and the princess are friends so we need a honorary Britannian who is a solider"

Amanda says" of course my lord, let me just move him out". She takes out the dossier of Suzaku and throws it in the bin and says" our first choice is Torao Arai, after some digging his father is a member of the JLF so we could claim he was sent by the JLF to kill prince Clovis, our second option is Suzu Misora lived in the Shinjuku ghetto so she should have some friends in the ghetto and killed the prince to stop the attack, the final choice is Saru Utada, he is a half breed who has a 11 for a father and a Britannian"

Kewell says" I think I can sell Torao Arai being the murderor better, now get me some evidence so I can present it to the princess later on"

Amanda says" of course my lord"

Luna walks out of the Building to see Jeremiah standing outside a black limousine and he says" so how was the meeting your highness"

Jeremiah opens the door and Luna gets in and Jeremiah follows. Luna says" Clovis was just murdered and we are finding suspects"

Jeremiah says" maybe we should ask your father who will be next viceroy"

Luna says" alright take me home"

Then she gets a call and she answers it and hears a man say" oh your highness, if you don't mind I hear you quite the Knightmare pilot and would like to ask you to come to the loction I am going to send if you want me to make a personal Knightmare"

Luna says" alright but I want to know your name"

The man says" how could I forgot, my names Lloyd"

Luna says" alright bye Lloyd". She hangs up and sees the location and knocks on the black mirror, it lowers and the driver says" yes your highness"

Luna says" take me to this location" she hands the driver a phone

The driver says" yes your highness"

After the limousine stops. Jeremiah gets out of the limousine and Luna follows. Once they exit they spot Lloyd and Cecile standing outside their trailer and Lloyd says" hello your highness, shall we get started"

Luna says" of course lead the way"

Luna walks into the lab and sees the Lancelot in the hanger with a young man with brown hair standing talking to some technicians. The brown haired man turns around and reveals green eyes and the man says" Luna"

Luna responds" Suzaku, its good to see you again"

Suzaku says" what are you doing here if I may ask"

Luna responds" Lloyd called me here to decided how I want my personal Knightmare"

Lloyd shows up and says" so the young devaicer is friends with the princess"

Cecile says" shut up Lloyd, now how would you like your Knightmare"

Luna says" I want it to be black and called the eclipse"  
Lloyd says" alright, I go and get on the designs"

Luna says" alright, also Suzaku do you go to any schools"  
Suzaku says" no I don't"  
Luna says" well I am going to make sure to pass a law where all underage soldiers will have to go to school"

Suzaku says" and"

Luna says" I will get you into Ashford, give me a few days"

Suzaku says" alright".

Couple of hours later. Luna walks into the palace and turns on the tv and she sees Kewell on the tv and he says" yesterday our beloved prince Clovis was horribly taken away from us, he died a matyar against all 11s, we will avenge his death"

The tv screen switch's to a man being pushed by a group of soldiers and the newscaster says" the suspect has been identified as Torao Arai and honorary Britannian who has ties to the JLF"

Luna says to herself" Kewell if this is what I think you better be prepared for the repercussions"

The next night.

Kewell is standing in his Sutherland when a radio call comes out and he says"what is it"

The solider says" prince Clovis car has just appeared"

Kewell says" let it through, looks like we have a joker on our hands"  
The car appears and stops a bit ahead of Kewells Sutherland and the Britannian flag burns revealing a man in a black cape and a black mask and the man says" I am Zero"  
A reporter says as pictures of Zero appear on tv screens around Britannia" who is this man calling himself Zero, is he a terrorist , he cant be that smart if that is the case"

Diethard is siting in his news van when he says" Zero as in nothing"  
Kewell says" I had enough Zero" he raises a gun and fires it into the air. He continues" now remove that mask"

Zero moves his hand to his mask but extends it and clicks his fingers and the car behind him fulls to pieces and reveals a cansiter and Luna in her room says" this just got interesting"

Amanda gets out of her Sutherland and says" my lord that's"  
Kewell yells" I know what it is Amanda"  
Kewell says" fine what are your demands Zero"

Zero responds" this for Torao Arai"  
Kewell says" no way, this man is guilty of murdering prince Clovis"

Zero says" no that man is nothing more then a scapegoat so you can get rid of the honorary Britannian system but if your looking for the real killer you don't have to look much further since I was the one who killed prince Clovis"

He taps his foot on the car and the car moves closer and he continues" also if you don't want project Blackjaw to to revealed to the public you will hand over Torao Arai and do everything in your power to help us escape"

Kewell says" of course, hand over the prisoner"

The two guards drag Torao towards Zero and give them to him, he pulls out a trigger and presses it relasing a gas, Amanda moves her Sutherland to try and fire but Kewell charges at her activates his stun tofas and slam them down on Amandas hand. Villeta goes to fire as well and Kewell charges at her and says" are you going to follow orders or not Villeta"

Luna shouts" what the hell was that"

Rivalz, Nina, Shirley and Milly are watching and Milly says" what the hell"

Nina says" I cant beileve the pure bloods let that terrorist escape"

Shirley says" they must of thought it was poison gas and thought handing him over would stop them from using it"

Milly says" no once the gas got released Kewell stopped his men from killing Zero so"  
Rivalz says" maybe they in league"

Milly says" could very well be"


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Luna is walking through the Government building when she bumps into a girl with pink hair and she says" sorry about that I should of watched were I was going"

The pink haired girl says" comon Luna its me"

Luna says" Euphie what are you doing here"

Euphie says" well Cornelia is being made Viceroy and I will be attending school here and since Pendragon is closer to area 11 then the middle east I arrived first, Cornelia should be here tonight"  
Luna says" alright, well do you need anything"  
Euphie says" I want you to show me around the area"

Luna says" of course, follow me"

The two leave the building and a bit through the city and spot Suzaku walking and Luna says" what you doing by yourself Suzaku"

Suzaku says" not much getting something to eat"

Euphie says" well if you two are friends then maybe he can join us"  
Suzaku says" I would love to if its alright with you Luna"

Luna says" yeah that's okay"

After a little while walking they spot a cat with an injured leg and Euphie says" I wonder how it got injured"

Suzaku goes to pet it and Luna says" don't"

Suzaku says" why"

Luna says" you know cats don't like you" Then the cat bites Suzaku's hand and he says" looks like you were right Luna"

Ephuie strokes the cat and it lets go and she says" your mine now, you hear me"

Luna says" great now we have to put up with a cat"  
Suzaku says" well lets get going"

They eventually reach the ghetto and they spot two students taking pictures and Luna says" insensitive jerks"

Then a group of 11s show up and smash the camera into the ground. One of the student says" what was that for you 11"

One of the 11s say" we are Japanese dammit not 11s"

The other student says" no your not, remember your people lost the war"

One of the Japanese men go to punch one of the students, Luna, Suzaku and Euphie run towards the group and one of the students says" whats an 11 doing with a Britannian princess"

Luna says" and why wouldn't he"

The student was going to say something when one of the men say" he is not Japanese he is an honorary Britannian"

Another man says" lets just get out of here Tamaki"  
Tamaki says" fine"

One student says" some honorary Britannian you are"

Euphie walks up and slaps the guy and says" what gives you the right to insult this man"

The second student says" lets just get out of here"

As the two students leave a truck arrives and Lloyd appears and says" they is a fight between the purebloods and this could be a good chance to test the Lancelot, princess you can use your Gloucester if you want"

Luna says" sure"  
Meanwhile Kewell is in his Sutherland surrounded by 4 enemy Sutherland's. Kewell fires his gun at them for them to moves out of the way and he charges through the gap and fires slash harkens knocking the spear of one of their hands. Then a slash harken hits his right arm destroying it causing him to lose his gun. He activates his stun tofa and charges when two slashharken appears and destroys one Sutherland's leg causing the pilot to eject. Then a black Gloucester appears and strikes one Sutherland in its torso and causes the pilot to eject and the pilot says" I Luna vi Britannia order you to stand down"

The last two Sutherlands bend down and say" sorry your highness"

Couple of hours later at an airport. Luna and Euphie are waiting.

Cornelia walks of the plane with Guilford and Darlton behind her and Darltons sons behind him.

As she walks towards the two she says" any information on were this Zero is hiding"

Luna says" no but its only been a day, we should strike at every known terrorist location to see if Zero is hiding they"

Cornelia says" of course, now onto other news, where is Kewell at this moment"

Luna says" in his office probably, why"

Cornelia says" he will be arrested and interrogated to see if he does have and alliance with Zero if we can't find anything I will release him"


	7. Chapter 7

Kewell is siting in his cell when Guilford walks in and says" looks like your getting out of here Kewell"

Kewell says" so I have been proven innocent"

Guilford says" in the eyes of the court anyway, whatever the truth is Zero got away and you purebloods let it happen, you have been demoted 3 ranks for failure" kewells eyes widen and his face is full of shock, Guilford continues"you will start over as a pilot or you can leave the military those are your two options"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luna is walking into the Viceroys office and sees Cornelia looking through papers and she says" Sub-viceroy I want you to lead your forces and attack blood of the samurai whos headquarters is near the Tokyo settlement"

Luna says" so where will your forces be"  
Cornelia says" I will be attacking the Yamato Alliance to see if Zero is allied to that group"

Luna says" of course Viceroy I will leave you to your business"

Luna leaves and Darlton walks into the room and says" you wanted to see me your highness"

Cornelia says" I want to go over the plans for the attack on Yamato"

Guilford walks in and says" your highness"

Cornelia says" now that your both here we are going to recreate the conditions of Shinjuku"

Guilford says" can we have a reason your highness"

Cornelia says" from the evidence at hand Zero only toke over the terrorists once the soldiers started to kill civilians"

Darlton says" so if we recreate them Zero might show up and you sent Luna to take blood of the samurai so she doesn't catch wind"  
Cornelia says" correct I hate lying to both Luna and Euphie but it has to be done".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luna is walking out of the building to see both Suzaku and Euphie talking and Luna says" so the love birds are getting along" both blush and Suzaku says" do you need something Luna"

Luna responds" I was wondering if both of you want dinner with me and Nunnally"

Euphie says" of course, it will give me a chance to see the school I will be going to"

Suzaku says" sure, I wanted to see Nunnally again to see how she is"

Luna says" of course, both of you have to be quiet when we enter we want it to be a surprise"

Both of them nod and they start walking.

Couple of minutes later Luna walks into the dorm and sees Nunnally in near a table making paper cranes, Luna says" hey Nunnally I have brought a surprise for you"

She notices Sayoko and puts finger to her lips and Sayoko nods and both Suzaku and Euphie walk over to Nunnally and touch her hand. Nunnally says" big sister Euphie, Suzaku is that really you"

Suzaku says" yes it is Nunnally its good to see you again"

Euphie says" how you been Nunnally"

Nunnally says" it was going good but recently I have been getting lonely without big sister here"

Luna says" sorry about that Nunnally but look on the bright side now you can see Euphie and Suzaku whenever you want since both are enrolling in the academy"

Nunnally says" is that true"

Euphie says" yes it is Nunnally, Suzaku has military duty's so he have to leave sometimes and I will stay here with you if that's okay"

Nunnally says" yeah that's fine"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day at Blood of the samurai hq. Tanks are moving towards the base firing at the cannons on the walls blowing them up. Luna is in her black Gloucester charging on the base and she gets a transmission and answers it revealing Jeremiah and he says" princess please allow me to back you up"

Luna responds" sure you attack the inside of the base"

Jeremiah responds" of course your highness"

Jeremiah moves his Gloucester up the base into the hole at the top of the base and jumps down. He looks around and notices several boxes with terrorists coming out and fire they machine guns at his Gloucester and he says" you should of given up when you had the chance"

Jeremiah draws out a machine gun and fires at the terrorists killing them all. Jeremiah gets a tranmission and he answers it and reveals Luna and she says" any sign of Zero"

Jeremiah says" unfortunately not your highness"

Luna says" well we are returning to the settlement now so withdraw"

Jeremiah says" yes your highness"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cornelia is siting in the G-1 command enter when Darlton says" we have just killed those in charge"

Cornelia says" its almost time to set our plans into motion, so shall we begin "

Darlton says" of course" he presses a button and says" all forces move out and wipe out all those in the Ghetto"

Meanwhile Kewell is standing on his Sutherland and says" why haven't we been deployed"

One pureblood says" its because your here, after all you may betray us for Zero when we least expect, just be thankful your still alive"

Kewell says" when I find you Zero I will end you"

Amanda says" you really don't remember anything Kewell"

Kewell says" why would I lie to you, you are my trusted second"

Amanda says" alright I believe you"

Kewell says" thank you"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A group of Sutherland's are going through the Ghetto when a barrage of bullets appear and cause they pilots to eject. Another group get fired upon by a barrage of missiles blowing them up with the Sutherland's with cockpits still inside. A slash harken hits a helicopter in the sky destroying it. The bridge gets blown up with several tanks and Sutherland's on it. Cornelia gets up from her chair and says" order all forces to pull back"

one of her advisers says" we can still win this"

Cornelia says" we cant beat them like this"

Darlton says" all units pull back behind the ghetto lines"

Cornelia says"Zero is no match for me"

Darlton says" of course they do call you the goddess of victory"

Cornelia says" Guilford you ready my knight"

Guilford responds" my honor to serve you my lady"

Guilford and the glaston knights get into their Gloucester's and move through out the Ghetto

Cornelia looks at the screen and notices a iff come on line and one of her advisors says" should we send a rescue team"

Cornelia responds" no destroy it, I have no use for soldiers who cant follow orders"

Darlton says" you heard the princess"

Cornelia says" do your duty even if it costs you your live my soldiers know this"

Guilford charges towards the Sutherland with two of the glaston knights at his back and he says" of course your highness"

The group raise their spears and charge at the lone Sutherland who raises it gun and starts firing.

Guilford Gloucester jumps and lands behind him. As the Sutherland turns the Gloucesters spear is thrusted through his chest as the other two glaston knights spear the sides.

Then Cornelia notices the screen and spots the terrorists leaving their Sutherlands and she says" kill them"

the Gloucesters start to open fire on the terrorists mowing them down. Cornelia then gets on the mic and says" everyone open your cockpit and reveal yourself"

Then she notices Zero standing on a platform and Cornelia says"kill him"

they open fire on Zero but he jumps off the platform and she says" all units, search for him"  
They shout" yes your highness"


	8. Chapter 8

Rivalz, Shirley, Kallen and Nina are siting in the classroom when a teacher comes in and says" good morning everyone, today we have a new student"

Shirley says" I wonder what the new student will be like"

Rivalz says" I hope its a guy so they can join the council and I wont be the only guy on it"

Kallen says" you know if that bothers you, you can quit"

Rivalz says" and lose all the benefits"

The teacher says" come in and introduce yourself"

A teenager with short brown hair and green eyes walk in and says" hello everyone my name is Suzaku Kururugi and I hope we get along"

Nina says" they let an 11 in"

Rivalz says" he is an honorary Britannian"

Nina says" that isn't much better"

Kallen says" he doesn't look like that much of a bad guy just give him the benefit of the doubt"  
Suzaku goes and sits at his desk

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once class is over Suzaku gets up from his desk and goes to walk out the class when a blonde haired girl walks up to him and says" stop right there"

Suzaku turns and says" did I do something wrong"

The blonde haired girl reply's" no, I wanted to invite you to join the student council since you have military duty's and wont be in class much, also theirs a rule that every student must be in a club"

Suzaku says" then I accept"

The blonde haired girl says" I am Milly by the way"  
Then a blue haired boy walks up to him and says" I am Rivalz and thank god theirs another boy in the club"

Then a red head, a ginger girl and a green haired comes up. The green haired girl is hiding behind the ginger and she says" hello I am Shirley and the girl behind me is Nina"

The red head says" hi my name is Kallen, nice to meet you"  
Suzaku says" its nice to meet you"  
Nina asks" how did you get in, you don't look rich enough"

Suzaku says" my friend got me in"

Rivalz says" whos the friend"

Suzaku says" you guys know her"

Shirley says" Luna"

Suzaku reply's" yeah she said, I am not smart enough to be out of school"

Milly says" after all the story's she's told me about you I agree"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day Euphie walks into Nunnally house and Nunnally asks" whos there"

Euphie says" its me Nunnally"

Nunnally says" Euphie what are you doing"

Euphie says" since I am going to school here, I thought we should live together so you don't get lonely"

Nunnally says" thank you"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Luna is walking out of the government building when she bumps into Cornelia and Cornelia says" where are you going"

Luna responds" I am going to see Euphie and Nunnally since I got nothing planned for today, you want to come"

Cornelia says"sure I haven't seen Nunnally since I got here"

Luna says" lets go"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Euphie is getting out of her bedroom in her uniform when she notices a cat come out of her room with something on its neck. She takes a close look and sees its her necklace. The cat runs out of the open door and Euphie says" get back here you"

Euphie runs out the door after it and she runs past Milly, Rivalz,Shirley and Nina. Rivalz says" I wonder what she is chasing after"

Nina says" maybe its a love letter"

Milly shouts" to the announcement room"

Kallen is walking through the gardens when she hears" this is student council president Milly Ashford and I would like announce they is a cat on campus and if you catch it you can get a kiss from any member of the student council and former members"

Kallen says" wait that means me"

Then a group of men jump out of the bushes and one says" that's right her ladyships lips"

Another says" they said former members"

The next one says" that means the princess is up for grabs"

The group start running in different directions. Kallen says" I am not losing my first kiss like this"

Kallen starts running through the school, stopping every time she runs into students and she says" god I hate acting like an invalid"

She then turns a corner and bumps into Shirley who is wearing a swimsuit and Kallen says" why are you wearing that"

Shirley says"I was in swimming club when I heard the announcement and I didn't want to lose my first kiss in this event"

Kallen says" how about we teamup so we don't lose our first kiss"

Shirley says "sure"

Suzaku is walking through the school when he spots Euphie chasing after the cat and he runs to her and says" so what did the cat do"

Euphie says" it stole my necklace"

Suzaku says" alright I grab it"

Euphie says" alright"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cornelia and Luna walk into the school to see a group of students around a bell tower and Luna says" whats going on"

Milly says" its a cat chase"

Luna asks" a cat chase"

Milly says" yep, whoever caught the cat gets to kiss a member of the council"

Cornelia says" is this normal"

Luna says" yes, so whos winning"

Milly says" Suzaku and Euphie"

They see Suzaku and Euphie walk out of the tower with the cat in Euphies arm and Milly says" so who you going to kiss"

Euphie starts thinking then looks to Suzaku and Suzaku kisses her on the cheek and Milly says" and the event is over"


End file.
